Business, Monies and Quarrels
by Lady of the Winds
Summary: When two different business owners get together, they may not always share the same tactics which can result in problems. I still suck at summaries. Grillby/Muffet drabble because this ship gets no love.


**Welp. I ship Grillby/Muffet but I haven't seen any stories, so I decided to try my hand at one. Well, more like a little drabble really. It's set to a few years after the Pacifist Ending. It's not much but I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

 **~LadyoftheWinds**

"You can't just triple prices if a customer is rude Muffet."

"Why not? It benefits the restaurant and keeps annoying humans away." 

"But it'll also keep away good customers if they think you'll start harassing them for money too."

"They would not. And if it weren't for my tactics, we'd have nothing to give them! You would probably never make them to pay their tabs!" 

"If you'd stop intimidating all of them, we'd probably have more. Humans aren't fond of all us already, we don't need to give them more reasons to dislike us!"

"Is that it? Well! If that's how you feel, I'll just leave!"

"Wait- Muffet!"

There was an angry growl and sharp stomping footsteps as the spider monster stormed out of the kitchen. Her hands were glowing with purple magic but there were no sign of threads or of an enraged Cupcake. She pushed through the chairs of the empty bakery/bar and slammed the door on her way out. 

Grillby followed after her but stopped as he reached the knob of the front door. The last time she'd gotten angry it ended up with the place nearly being destroyed by spiders and her pet. He returned to the bar sunk into a nearby stool, resting his elbows on the polished counter top. He exhaled loudly, smoothing down his flames with his hand only to have them spring back up. His fire became dimmer than usual.

"geez, looking a little burned out there grillbz. did i pick a bad time to show up?" 

The fire monster hadn't heard the usual soft _ping_ that accompanied Sans' teleportation but it didn't matter. Normally he would have at least tried to crack a smile but even that seemed to cost him effort. He sat up and turned to see him, trying to keep his usual calm if something distant demeanor. "Sans... No, not at all. Here, I'll get you some ketchup."

He began to stand when a bony hand touched his shoulder. Sans gave him a sympathetic smile. "fight with muffet?"

"How did yo-"

He shrugged. "well, call it a hunch. that and Paps said she nearly ran him over" 

His shoulders grew ridged. "Is he alright?"

Sans chuckled slightly "yeah, Paps knows better than to talk to her when she's upset." 

"Did he see where she went?"

Sans' smile fell a little. "nah, i'm sorry." 

The fire monster sighed heavily as he buried his face into his hands, pushing up his glasses. Sans sat down on a nearby stool.

"don't sweat it too much, she'll calm down before long."

Muffet ran down the street, ignoring the stares of pedestrians. She didn't stop until she reached an abandoned bakery in their neighborhood. The building was rickety and covered in cobwebs, long since forgotten by city officials. With one of her hands, she shot a thread to a step of the fire escape and swung herself up. She scrambled up to the roof before finally letting her tears run down her face. She wiped them away with a fist.

As it seemed, the weather seemed to pick up on the melancholy atmosphere and the clear late afternoon skies filled with rain clouds. With a crash of thunder, it began to pour. Not that the spider monster cared. She paid it little mind as she leaned against the walls of the stairwell. 

Why had she agreed to start a business with him? Their cooking styles couldn't be any more different! Their business tactics were opposites! She was quick, nimble and to the point while he was slow, too charitable and too quiet for his own good. Her methods might seem unorthodox but they had gotten her where she was and had kept her family from starving while they were imprisoned under Mount Ebott. Did he not remember that? Did he not care?

She sniffled as a few more tears ran down her face, mixing with rain drops. Hugging her soaked blouse, she closed her eyes. The rain began to come down harder along with a breeze that became a chilly wind. It wasn't long before she felt herself shiver and her teeth began to chatter but she refused to go back. 

Time seemed to muddle and she lost track of how long she had spent on the roof. The sounds of people walking and cars driving were only things that reminded her of time passing. 

"Muffet?" 

Her eyes snapped open and she peered into the building to find Grillby walking up the stairs. He was dressed in a long raincoat and boots. In one hand was a large purple umbrella. She nearly began to stand up but she stopped herself. "What do you want?" She growled, her fangs gleaming in warning when he reached the top of the stairs.

He looked a bit taken aback. The anger and bite in her voice was still there, but it was mixed with sadness and weariness. He felt his soul twist inside of him. "It's cold out here. You'll get sick." he said gently as he offered her his hand.

The spider monster nearly automatically reached for his hand but stopped herself. Pulling her hand back, she continued to glare at him angrily. She moved further against the stairwell walls.

"How did you even find me?" 

He kept his hand outstretched despite looking hurt by her reaction. "I thought you might come to an old bakery." he explained. "Let's go home" 

"Why should I? Everyone at the restaurant is probably happier now that I'm not there" she snapped but immediately felt a rush of guilt. "Don't say that. We need you" 

"Who is 'we'?" She sighed bitterly. 

"Our customers, our friends, the spiders, Cupcake need you. I need you." He replied gently. "We're a team. Without you, the place wouldn't be the same." 

Her face softened and her eyes began to tear again. She blinked them away. Whatever anger she tried to hold onto had completely run out. "R-really? Do you mean that?" 

"Of course I do." He replied.

She opened her mouth to say began to cough. He quickly pulled her into his arm. This time, she didn't recoil. Instead Muffet buried her face in his chest, grateful for his warmth.

The walk home was in comforting silence along with the pattering of the raindrops and the crackle of his flames. She snuggled up to him, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"Dearest?"

"Hm?"

"I love you" 

Despite the fact that her eyes were closed, she could tell he was smiling.

"I love you too"


End file.
